defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Assassins are a sub-class of the Rogue Fighter Type, built to attack early and deal natural damage. Their ATK and AGI stats tend to be more balanced unlike other Rogues whose agi can be twice as high as the ATK, and like all Rogues, they have low HP, DEF, and WIS. Purpose PVP Assassins are strong in PVP against most fighters, however there are exceptions. When against AGI-Focus Preempt/Preempt All Rogues they are likely not to attack first if the AGI of the other is higher than theirs. When against Response Champs or bulky tanks, their hits may not be strong enough and will likely die if the champ attacks. Dungeon Preempt/Preempt All Assassins are very powerful in Dungeons since they will almost always attack first. Their increased ATK compared to other Rogues also helps them continue to deal damage in MK 4 dungeons where standard Preempt Rogues lose their ability to one hit kill or even significantly damage enemies. They are not advised for farming against the Black Aude's or for the first strike in later fights in 4-10 through 4-15 due to their low HP and DEF. Mob Raids Although they deal more damage than other Rogues, they still do not have higher enough ATK to compete with other classes. Assassins are the only ones who will have a chance against the raid boss but mostly should only be levied to a secondary position and kept only for mob raid dungeons for quick clearing and replaced when going up against later Bosses. Gear/Superfuse HP: Superfusing HP with help to extend Assassins' longevity in dungeons. This is NOT recommended. ATK: The higher an Assassin's attack, the more damage he does. This is HIGHLY '''recommended on Preempt/Preempt All Assassins. DEF: Due to the low HP of Assassins, increasing defense will have almost no effect. This is '''NOT recommended. WIS: Assassins Stats do not benefit from wisdom. This is NOT recommended. AGI: Increasing AGI helps Assassins to attack faster. This is NOT recommended because of their high values already. Assassins could be (but shouldn't) used as either ATK or AGI superfuse fodders, however this is''' NOT''' advised due to the Rarity of these fighters. A noteable superfuse (August 2013) is the God-Zuna, owned by Willbrace, which has been superfused three times with ATK from the Tier 3 line Urhammu, which at 2/2, has the third highest ATK in the game. 'Recommended Gear ' Many Assassin's are of the Fire Class and benefit from the few gear that have Fire Edge. Esmellion being of the Earth class can use the Noon Star and it is highly reccomended for her. AGI and ATK should be the focus of gear for the Assassin class because of their 100% Proc rates at 5/5 they are prone to double Proc-ing. Like most Rogues they dont benefit from AGI gear that has the THWART skill associated. ALL Assassin's benefit from sting gear with their higher AGI. *Plains Flute - Found to be beneficial on Ataneedusu since its Preempt skill is higher making the Gear Proc hit as hard as Esmellion. *Twin Sawtooth *Ieniceri Axe (at max its ATK increase is 3078) *Gloaming Wings *Flight Jaquet *Gilded Wings *Beeflower Dirk *Starmoon Axe *Sweet Delight *Pyromancer's Blade - Ataneedusu and Enzuna benefit from the EDGE most. *Blazing Bident LG Fighter Ranking Assassins are ranked against those with the same skill. Ranks indicates the position relative to other Fighters; Grades detail changes and consistencies in stat differences; and Difficulty relates the general difficulty of maximum self-fusing the Fighter. E is Easy; M is Medium; H is Hard; and HH is Insane.